This invention provides an improved steel connector for joining a post to a beam, typically known as a column cap or a post cap. Typically, the joist and beam lie in a common plane with the end of the post abutting the bottom face of the beam or being in close proximity thereto. The use of the connector helps the connection to resist gravity, lateral and uplift loads.
Column caps and post caps are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 963,585, granted to J. A. Kimball in 1910 teaches a sheet-metal, channel-shaped connector where legs for connecting to the post are bent down from the seat and then bent back on themselves 180 degrees to reach up and grab the sides of the beam. U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,085, granted to L. A. Eisenschmidt in 1932, also teaches a channel-shaped connector made from sheet-metal. In this patent the legs that grab the post are bent from the seat at its sides and the walls of the channel are bent up from the front and back edges of the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,758, granted to A. R. Anderson in 1937, also teaches a channel-shaped connector. In this case the legs for attaching the connector to the post are formed from portions that would otherwise be the walls of the channel and are bent down from the seat of the channel to grasp the post. This patent also teaches an extension on one of the sides of the channel that further strengthens the connection between the post and the beam. U.S. Design Pat. D256,663, granted to Tyrell T. Gilb in 1980, also teaches a channel-shaped connector where legs for attaching to the post are formed from the walls of the channel and are bent down from the seat of the channel to grasp the post. U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,810, granted to Jim W. Horton in 1996, teaches a sheet-metal, channel-shaped connector where the legs for attaching the connector to the post are cut from the seat and extend downwardly from the walls of the channel.
The present invention improves upon the prior art devices by maximizing the material used to make the connection to the post through the legs while not comprising the integrity of the seat or web of the connector, and being easy to install.